Next to You
by macamoran
Summary: Una corta historia de amor
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer Fic, espero que les guste. Los primeros 5 capitulos son cortos, apartir de 6 comienzan los largos.**

Next to you – Junto a ti

Una corta historia de amor.

Capitulo 1. Desahogo.

En su casillero, Finn organiza sus útiles antes de entrar a la siguiente materia. Quinn, su novia se acerca a el.

Quinn: Finn, haríamos una linda pareja para el baile este año, no crees?

Finn: No. – Responde Finn un poco seco.

Q: Podríamos ser el rey y la reina. No te parece linda idea?

F: No. –Vuelve a responder seco.

Q: Tú eres mi novio, y quiero ser la reina del baile este año. Voy a postularme con otro chico si tu no quieres. Quiere que cualquier otro te remplace?

F: No, no y no.

Q: Entonces, bueno vamos! Somos los mas populares del colegio, podríamos ganar.

F: No entiendes? No quiero, tampoco dejare que lo hagas. Ya no voy a consentir tus locos caprichos. No estoy bien Quinn, muchas cosas en mi cabeza dando vuelta, no quiero enojarme contigo por esto. Quizás tienes razón podríamos ganar, pero este no es un buen momento para mi.

Q: entiendo que eres muy grande, que no sabes bailar, pero la gente no notara nada, pon cara alegre y nadie pensara que estas mal. Sería un gran idea!

F: Sabes? La única persona que no nota que estoy mal eres tú! – Finn agarra sus hojas y entra a matemáticas

Finn se dirige al asiento al lado de Rachel.

-Pensamientos Rachel-

El día que vi a este chico en los pasillos por primera vez quedé fascinada el es tan lindo, su sonrisa, hay me hace sonrojar. Pero ALTO, ¿que esta pasando? ¿Por qué viene a sentarse aquí de nuevo? ¿Le habrá gustado charlar conmigo aquella vez?

Finn: Hola Rach.

Rachel: -sonríe- Hola

Al instante que lo vi sospeche que andaba algo mal, en la escuela corrían muchos rumores sobre sobre el y su novia, pero no atreví a preguntarle sobre ello.

-Fin del pensamiento-

-Comienza la narración en tercera persona-

Rachel mantenía su mirada fija hacia la pizarra pero sentía cada respiración de el, mientras, Finn no podía entender sus ejercicios.

Finn: se dirije a Rachel – Me ayudas? No entiendo .

R: Si mira, la teoría es esta, un ejemplo, si sabes que x1 + x2 = 8 y sabes que x1=3 haces 8-3= 5 ese es el resultado de x2. Es sencillo, una teoría de primaria.

F: No entiendo nada, ni siquiera mi propia vida.

R: Tranquilo yo te ayudo.

F: -dejando de lado la Matematica- No puedo creer como mi familia ya no me necesita, mi hermano esta mal hace rato y nadie llama para informarme sobre él o pedirme algo- Necesitaba sacarse todo lo que pensaba-

R: Las peleas entre familia nunca son grabes, siempre perdonan.

F: Me pelie con ellos porque decían que a mi solo me interesaba mi reputación y mi novia cuando no es así.

R: Todo pasara, tu tienes que dar el primer paso, llámalo tú., o habla con ellos cuando se crucen algún día.

F: Y lo peor es que no vivo más con ellos. Ahora vivo con mi novia, que mucho no me ayuda a lidiar con mis problemas.

R: Pues entonces has lo posible para hablar con ellos.

-La profesora interrumpe la conversación con un CH,CH, CH y por un largo tiempo quedaron en silencio, continuando con sus actividades.

Finn: Gracias por escucharme, lo necesitaba. Si necesitas algo, dime y estaré.

-Suena el timbre y levanta sus cosas-

Rach: De nada Finn, nos vemos pronto.

-Al salir de el salón, Rachel llama a su amigo Kurt y le contó sobre su charla con Finn.

R: Fue una charla corta, yo notaba que le hacia falta un poco de atención, pero no esa atención que recibe todos los días. Es un chico raro, no aprovecha su popularidad para charlar con la gente. WOW, basta tengo que concentrarme en mi tarea para el Club coral ¿Me sugieres algo?

Continuara…

**Gracias por leer, recibo criticas. Cariños, Maca (:**


	2. Encuentro

Capitulo 2. Encuentro.

Rachel entra al club coral.

R: Hola Mr Shue. Hola Mercedes. Que pasó que no hay nadie aún?

Mercedes: Kurt esta enfermo

R: Si lo sé y lo extraño.

M: Tina y Mike no llegaron aún.

Will: No creo que vengan están con Figgins en la oficina.

R: Bueno, mientras tanto les cuento que realice mi tarea y traje una de las mejores canciones de la mismísima Barbra Streisand.

W: Para Rachel, creo que necesitamos enfocarnos en buscar mas gente para este club, si queremos llegar a las regionales necesitamos mas integrantes.

M: Por mi parte puedo conseguir grandes aportes para este club, ya sabes ser parte de la Cheerios te hace popular todos van a querer hacer lo que yo, cuando les cuente que participo de este club.

R: No creo que sea necesario, tengo mucho talento, puedo cantar de grave a agudo y soy multifacética. (Sonríe mostrando todos su dientes y hace puchero, repitiendo esto 5 veces)

W: Pero necesitamos ser 12, así que manos a la obra! Nos vemos la próxima semana.

-Rachel no era reconocida en su colegio pero iba a hacer lo posible para ayudar al club coral.

Finn intento arreglar las cosas con sus padres, charlo con ellos y organizo para verse esa misma noche en el sanatorio. Kurt estaría ahí para hacerse algunos chequeos finales.

Mientras tanto Rachel acompaña a Kurt a hacer sus estudios.

Rachel, ya en la sala de esperas, ve llegar a Finn, bastante sorprendida, sabía que era el hermano de Kurt, pero no sabía que ya habían arreglado las cosas.

Finn: ¿Que haces aquí? Dirigiéndose a Rachel.

Rachel: Hola. Estoy esperando los resultados de tu hermano.

F: ¿Mi hermano? ¿Conoces a mi hermano? ¿Donde esta Caroline, mi madre?

-Ese fue el momento en el cual Rachel supo que el nunca la había registrado, ni siquiera como la amiga de su hermano.

R: Tu madre esta con el medico, ya vendrá toma asiento.

F: No sabía que eras parte de mi familia, siempre pensé que mi hermano era gay.

R: -Rie a carcajadas- No, jaja Kurt es mi amigo, nos conocemos por el club coral.

F: ¿mi hermano en el club coral? WOW, no se nada de su vida, quizás ellos tienen razón no me intereso en nada. – Finn comienza a llenar su cabeza de pensamientos culposos- ¿Que me esta pasando?

R: Tranquilo estará todo bien, espera hablar con tu madre.

F: Sabes que gracias a tus consejos llame a mi madre. Así que Gracias nuevamente, porque parece ir todo mejor.

R: No, no agradezcas.

-Caroline interrumpe y da paso a Kurt que abraza a Rachel y sonríe a Finn-

Kurt: Salio Todo bien – grita con gran alegría – Puedo volver a Cantar!

F: Que alegría Kurt, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, nunca bajaste los brazos, eso es lo importante y fue lo que te llevo a estar mejor.

-Kurt abrazo a su hermano olvidando el rencor, e invito a todos a comer-

R: Lo siento Kurt, es muy tarde para mi, mañana debo madrugar.

F: Vamos Rachel, luego te llevo a tu casa, después de todo te debo una.

-Rachel no se negó y pasaron una linda noche los 4 juntos escuchando historias amorosas de Caroline en su adolescencia. Al parecer la familia de Finn si era una familia donde todo se perdona y a pesar de los malos momentos se sonríe al futuro-

Continuara…


End file.
